persona 4 velvet room:new guest
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: pencarian tamu baru setelah souji seta pergi pulang ...dan siapakah yang terpilih selanjutnya...


WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…..

**TAMU BARU VALVET ROOM**

Suatu hari setelah souji seta pergi pulang ke Tokyo .

Igor dan Margaret sedang berbincang di valvet room  
igor : Margaret sepi yah rasanya kolo dya udah pergi kaya minato aja  
Margaret: ia master…  
*setelah diam agak lama laluh muncul lampu dari atas mergater { tingggg }*  
margaret:apa lebih baik kita cari tamu baru aja biar ada yang ngeramein ni tempat  
igor : oke juga ideh loh

Lalu mereka pun memasang pengumuman d depan pintu valvet room  
{ wanted : tamu baru valvet room .live or die}  
author: ehhhhhhhhhhhh kok pengumuman nyakaya gitu  
igor: pengumuman2 gw pusing2 aja ga pusing

Setelah pendaftaran saatnya audisi

-Saat aoudisi—

Igor:yah, Margaret silakan panggil kandidat pertama

Maka datanglah seseorang masuk ke ruang audisi

Sikamaru[naruto]: aaahh em… hy.  
igor:emmmmm soooooo sikamaru.  
sikamaru:yaaaa pak…..  
igor: soooo sikamaru tell me apa kemampuan mu  
sikamaru: aku bias mengendalikan bayangan  
igor:ehhh kenapa kamu nga mau main d naruto lagi  
sikamaru:males ahhhhhh  
igor:waduhhhhh ini nih kumatnyah kambu {males}  
igor:emmmmmmm sorri yah kita kan d sini nelawan bayangan dgn senjata bukan dengan bayangan yahhhhhhh sori yah  
sikamaru:yahhh ok deh  
igor:next

Seseorang pun dating dari balik tirai

Couji[naruto]  
igor:yahhh silakan apa yang ada bisa  
couji:emmmmm tadi sikamatu datang ke sini ga  
igor:i-iaaaaaaaemang kenapa  
couji:sikamaru tunggu….*sambill lari*  
igor:hmmmmmmmm dasar orang gendut yang aneh…..next  
cao pi[dinasti warior]: hy salam kenal saya cao pi salam kenal…  
igor:"wah sopan banget nih orang"*gumamnya dalam hati*  
igor: sooooooooo cao pi apa senjatamu n kenapa kau memilih senjata itu  
cao pi: senjata saya adalah dual fang senjata ini mmiliki art yang sangat bagus karna bla bla bla bla bla bla bla….-  
igor:zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz*igor lagi gorok*  
cao pi: begitulah…..  
igor: ahhhhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga, so cao pi apa kemampuanmu…?  
cao pi: kemampuanku salah satunya adalah taichi karna taichi itu bla bal bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla….-…begitulah.  
igor: ahhhhhhh akhirnya….. maaf cao pi anda tidak d trima  
ogor:next

Sima yi[Dinasti warriors]: adu eyke kesandung booooo  
igor: eeeeeeee*nada nga percaya*  
sima yi: bo eike mau dong ikut yang kaya gini  
igor:maaf banci tidak d trima d sini…..next.

Lu bu[Dinasti warriors]:emmm…. Hy…..  
igor: emm…ommmm lu bu apa kemampuan mu  
lu bu: w dapat membunu 10000 lawan dalam 1x pertempuran n rekor terkini w adalah orang yang sudah w bunuh  
igor:"wew serem juga nih om om*dalam hati*" sori yah pak kamu ga d trimna*dengan gaya takut*  
lu bu: ohhh rupanya loh mau jadi korba ke w yahhhh  
igor:map pak… security….  
igor:fewwww…..next.

Dating sambill turun dari panggum dgn gaya terbalik  
Spiderman:namredips m'I yh [hy I'm spiderman]  
igor:"waduh bagaimana ga ngaur dating nya aja kebalik pantesan otak orangnya kebalik…..maap anda tidak d trima  
spiderman:utigeb olak haleko enif ko ko [ok ok fine okelah kalo begitu]  
igor: huuu dasar otak laba2 kebalik mulu…..next

Robin[batman]:hy w robin  
igor:haaaaaaa loh kana sis nya batman kok ada d sini  
robin: w udah ga beta ama dya… alih-alih ngejadi super hero malah jadi jongos nya dya w  
cumin d jadiin jongorn pluz d siksa pula  
igor: kenapa loh mau d jadiin kaya gitu…..  
robin: yahhh gini nih nyang namanya nasib TKH  
igoe: apaan tu TKH  
robin:TKH tenaga kerja hero  
*tiba-tiba batman dating lalu ngejewer telinga robin*  
batman: loh udah w bilang jangan keluyurang sono noh strikaan loh biarin,gara gara loh kostum w gosong noh…  
dasar TKH nga becus… nanti w putong gaji n anu lohhhhhh…. Mau…  
igor: map yah bang….  
*sambill ngejewer robbing keluar dya nngomelin robin*  
igor:….. next

Margaret:maaf master, d luar uda nga ada peserta lagi.  
igor:huuuuuuuuu dari tadi yang dating nga bebentuk semua…  
kalo ginikina ga bakal dapat penganti aouji nihhhhhh  
atooooo*sambill ngeliat aoutor dengan tajam*autor aja yang jadi the next souji  
rivo: w sebenarnya mau sih tapi kalo w jadi souji lalu siapa yang nulis fanfic nya loh2 pada  
igor: ohh iya yahhhhh  
huuuuuuuu w berjanji SIAPAPUN YANG DATANG BERIKUT NYA W LANG SUNG TRIMA JADI NEXT SOIJI  
! grkkkkkkkkk~~~*terdengar suara pintu audisi terbuka*  
igor:wahhhhh*terpukau* ini baru the real penganti souji  
?: map ausinya mais d buka nga  
igor:masihh kok*masih dgn gaya terpukau  
?: kalo boleh saya mau nyoba, boleh…..?  
igor:ok kamu d trima… sesuai janju ku  
igor:ngomong2 siapa nama kamu  
?: nama akuuuuuu adalah….. sule  
sule:….**PRIKITIWWWWWWWW  
**igor:fantastiko…

~~~~-THE END-~~~~  
SORRY:sorry yang kalo ceritanya agak ngau n ending nya kacau pula  
harap d maklumi ini kan fanfic pertma w jadi harap d maklumi n plzzzzzz kritik nsarannya untuk nambah2 oengetahuan tentang cara ngebuat fanfic harap d rep yahhhhhh akhir kata

AMBIL CUCIAN D RUMAH DEISI  
CUKUP SEKIAN DAN TERIMAH KASIH


End file.
